


I never criticize the tearful things you do (Cause I'm so afraid of losing you)

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [53]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Insecurity, Love Triangles, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a work of art with Q looking at his phone while James flirted.<br/>Song title from a song called In My Lonely Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never criticize the tearful things you do (Cause I'm so afraid of losing you)

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened, don't ask, I don't know.

I never criticize the tearful things you do (Cause I'm so afraid of losing you)

 

James smirked and winked at the waitress as she walked off. Q looked down at his phone, pretending not to have seen it, or the phone number she’d slipped to James. It wasn’t the first time or likely the last time that James would do that, would flirt with everything that moved. Q hated it, hated every second of it.

He loved James and he knew James was way out of his league. Everyone loved James, everyone wanted him. James had paid attention to Q and Q loved it. He loved that James smiled at him, he loved that he brought food for him at work, loved that he rubbed his shoulders when he was exhausted, loved their kisses.

James could be very sweet, but he was very callous. He flirted with everyone, even when Q was there. It hurt, but Q didn’t say anything. He didn’t have room to point out the flaw or the hurt. He knew he didn’t deserve the man and he wasn’t about to give the man another reason to leave him.

It hurt though, so much. Watching James take other numbers and wink and flirt and touch other people while he was around and seeing that James never once indicated that he and Q were together. As far as anyone else knew ‘they’ didn’t exist as a couple. It hurt Q’s already fragile self-esteem.

“So, what are you thinking about having?” James asked, slipping the number away.

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe just chips.”

“You should eat more than that, you’re so skinny.” The hurt was momentarily forgotten. Callousness was covered by the concern that James seemed to radiate. Q looked up from his phone, his frown replaced with a warm smile.

“Okay.”

800Q8

“Why do you stay with him?” Alec asked from Q’s office door.

“006, what can I do for you?” Q straightened up instantly after wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

“It makes you sad. He doesn’t treat you right. He flirts with everyone and everything that moves, behind your back and in front of you.”

“He’s sweet though.”

“You’re crying over it.”

“I kill you if you say a word.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Q.” Alec sighed. “I’m just saying that you deserve someone who notices that they’re hurting you and stops hurting you.”

“He’s really quite sweet.”

“But does it make up for this? Q, he’s hurting you.”

“He’s the only person who even looks at me twice.”

Alec sighed heavily and looked down at the ground before looking back up at Q. “No, Q, he really isn’t.” Alec frowned. “Look, just think about it. If he really loved you, he’d stop.”

“This is none of your business, 006.”

“It could be.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re the genius, darling, figure it out.” Alec sighed before leaving Q in his dark office. Q watched Alec walk down the stairs through the one-way glass windows and his eyes flickered to where James flirted with one of his minions.

800Q8

“006, can I talk to you?”

“How did you get into my flat?”

“I designed the security system.”

“Right, brilliant. I’m an idiot, forget I asked that.”

“Forgotten.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alec asked, pulling off his shoes and loosening his tie.

“You said he wasn’t the only one looking at me. Is that true?”

“For a brilliant man you’re rather dense, you know?” Q winced slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just… Q, everyone loves you.  You must see that. You’re smart, witty, kind, and absolutely beautiful. I just think that if he really, really cared he’d stop. He’d stop making you hurt.”

“I asked him to stop.”

“Did he stop?”

“No.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I love him. But it hurts. But he’s the only person who’s shown me any care in a long time and…I don’t want to be alone. I’m tired of being alone.”

“But you are alone. I saw you in your office, that’s alone if you have to hide yourself away to cry. Q, someone who really cares about you would notice when you have to leave your own damn branch to get away from a flirty boyfriend because it hurts.”

“You noticed.”

“I did.”

Those two words hung in the air for a moment.

“Why are you hear?”

“He didn’t stop.”

“Did you tell him it hurts?” Q nodded and looked down. “Okay, well, don’t trust my advice alone, but I think you should consider whether or not you actually want to stay with him. I’ll go get blankets.”

“For what?”

“The couch. I know he camps at your flat, so I’ll let you have the bed if you like, so you can have a place to think about it, without him around.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Look, I’ve been around the block a time or two, sometimes there needs to be distance.” Alec nodded before leaving, returning a moment later with a blanket and pillow. “You likely know the layout of my flat, since you did security, but the bedroom’s back there. Get some rest, Q, you look tired.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, boffin.”

800Q8

Q woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He reached for his glasses on the left night stand and couldn’t find them, so he got up and walked half-blind down the hallway. Something didn’t seem right. “James? What’s going on? And when did you learn to cook?”

“I’m not James, boffin.” Alec said matter-of-factly. “You’re a bit out of it when you wake up.”

“006?”

“Yes, but since you’re in just your pants I think we can get down to first names right? I’m Alec.”

“You aren’t to use this as blackmail.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, bof.” Alec smiled. Q walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his glasses, on the right instead of the left before he snagged up Alec’s robe and walked back out into the kitchen.

“Explains why it didn’t look familiar, even when blurry.”

“Is your eyesight really that bad?”

“No, I wear these because they make me look pretty.” Q rolled his eyes.

“Well they do.”

“Do what?”

“Make you look pretty.” There was silence and Alec sighed, filling a plate with blueberry pancakes and putting them in front of Q. “And Earl Grey, I heard you were partial.”

“How did you hear that?”

“Every minion keeps a box in their desk, just in case you’re having a rough day.”

“I didn’t know that. I just thought we had some in the cupboard.”

“They do love you, bof, more than you know.” Alec smiled simply picking up a mug of coffee and taking a gulp. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Drained of all battery power.”

“I knew you could be a cyborg.” Alec teased lightly.

“Ever loved someone who breaks your heart and not known how to stop it?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“I think we’re discussing the same man.”

“James?”

“I think everyone he’s ever met has loved him. I think he means well, he just can’t stop being James Bond. He may care about you, but in the end he’s not going to be James, he’s always going to be Bond, James Bond, because that’s what makes him feel safe. It’s sad for him, but that doesn’t mean you have to hurt yourself following him. I know he can make anyone feel special, but you already are special. Just, do whatever will make you happy, okay Q?”

“I’m not just going to walk into your arms, because that’s what I did with him.”

“Trust me, bof, I don’t expect you to walk into my arms. I’m prepared to fight off all of the others suitors and woo you until you decide where you want to go.”

“You’re really so nice.”

“Not all that nice.” Alec sighed. “I have my days. Alec, tries to be better than 006, sometimes there are moments where the two meet and sometimes Alec is rather a charming fellow.”

“You’re speaking in third person.”

“It happens sometimes.” Alec chuckled. “Eat up, you look like you could use something sweet this morning.”

“I like blueberries.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“I’m a spy, Q.” Alec chuckled, leaving Q to eat in peace.

800Q8

“So, Alec?” It had been months since they’d spoken, months since Q had told James it wouldn't work, months since blueberry pancakes.

“Yes, Q?”

“How do you feel about dinner? I know you like Thai.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m a spy, Alec.” Q smiled.

“Eight?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
